Seigaku Nikki
by girlwhosings
Summary: [UPDATE] Seigaku's diary! Read and find out what the Seigaku players thinks about! IT'S THE END OF NIKKI [FINISHED]
1. Day 1 Ryoma's Entry

(A/N: I DO NOT OWN TENNIS NO OUJISAMA'S CHARACTERS! Hehe... Hope you'll like this humourous fic!)  
  
(P.S.: 'Nikki' means diary!)  
  
+~+  
  
Day 1  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Our tennis club is having a camp and I'm appointed to be in the same room with Momo sempai and Kaidoh sempai. I guess I'm in debt with them in my previous life. They mock from day to night, without letting me sleep. I had to put ear plucks in my ears.  
  
Somehow, I guess they got tired of arguing and now they are asleep. But still, I've got to put on my ear plucks to sleep. Momo sempai's snoring loudly and Kaidoh sempai is hissing away like a snake. It really is creeping me out. I'm trying my best to finish this page of diary so that I could get some sleep. Well, I kind of missed Karupin and had been dreaming about the times we had together. Hey, don't be mistaken! I'm not abnormal! I just love him as my loving pet!  
  
Chotto matte, Momo sempai is mumbling something. Let me see... Gosh! He is revealing the girl he is interested in, in his sleep! Dear diary, I guess you want to know who that unfortunate girl is, right? Mada mada dane, not the time to tell you!  
  
Not Yetly Yours, Echizen Ryoma  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Heh, not much of the humour here, ne? Anyway, I hope you like it! I'll make sure the other diary entries will be fun, ne?) 


	2. Day 2 Fuji's Entry

(A/N: Day 2 and it's Fuji sempai's diary! Hope you'll like it!)  
  
+~+  
  
Day 2  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I wonder why did everyone claim that Inui's juice is poison. It isn't, right?  
  
It's really nice, you know? Especially his latest juice, 'Inui's Special Edition Deluxe Juice'. We went running around the campsite for rounds and he made the same rule - the last to reach will get to drink. He then showed us his juice. It was grey in colour and there was bubbles forming on the drink. It looked so delicious.  
  
But, it's kind of weird. Everyone went running off right after he showed them the juice. They ran really madly. I wonder why. The juice looks really delicious to me. Then, Ryoma gave Taka san his racket and he went running madly like someone from a mental hospital. It was fun! Everyone is scolding Ryoma but I wonder why. Anyway, I ran with them.  
  
It's really weird when everyone started running away from me when I commented that 'I really like to see people suffer'. Everyone's acting weird. Then, we ended the race. Inui told us that Ryoma, Eiji and I were the last to reach the place. He gave us the juice. I drank it and it's REALLY delicious. But, Ryoma and Eiji fainted right on the spot. Weird, curious.  
  
As I walked home, Eiji caught up behind me, breathlessly. I asked him why he's so breathless. " Inui's poison, of course!" He said.  
  
" Poison? Where's it?" I asked.  
  
" The juice, of course!" Eiji replied. I disagree with him. Anyway, he asked me why am I not afraid of Inui juice. I just smiled at him and walked away.  
  
Actually, diary, since you keep secrets so well, I'll reveal this secret to you.  
  
Actually... I lost my sense of taste.  
  
Two years ago, Inui did the same thing to us and I got to drink his juice. Unexpectedly, I lost my sense of taste after that.  
  
But that's one good thing, I don't need to worry so much about taste.  
  
Still, there's one bad thing about me. Guess what, diary? I loved to lie.  
  
Lyingly Yours, Fuji Syuusuke  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: How's Fuji's diary? Nice? Actually, I wanted to ask if you guys understood what he meant. After all, what he said about losing his taste is a LIE. A complete LIE. Got it? Ja!) 


	3. Day 3 Eiji's Entry

(A/N: Heh, heh, it's our cutie pie, Kikumaru Eiji's turn!)  
  
+~+  
  
Day 3  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I LOST MY BLUEBERRY-FLAVOURED TOOTHPASTE! I remember clearly that I stuffed it into my bag pack but it's now gone! I even used it yesterday! That's my one and only blueberry-flavoured toothpaste and it was given by anechan! She told me it's a limited edition one and I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY LOST IT! IT'S THE END OF MY WORLD! T_T  
  
Miserably Yours, Kikumaru Eiji  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Short? I know. Weird? Very. ^^;) 


	4. Day 4 Oishi's Entry

(A/N: The another part of the 'Golden Pair', Oishi Syuichiro! Oishi sempai's turn!)  
  
+~+  
  
Day 4  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hardly had my sleep yesterday because of Eiji's cries for his lost of his limited toothpaste. Today, the night has come and I will have to stop him from wailing the whole night.  
  
I actually pity him. He was really upset. He couldn't do his acrobatic movements well and have tripped a few times today. Let me take that back, it's a few hundred times. The weirdest thing among all is that... He actually drank Inui's juice willingly. Today, we were trained and all of us had to run around the campsites for 50 rounds. Like the usual, we'll have to drink Inui's juice if we were to be the last.  
  
Guess what? Eiji stood forward and took Inui's juice from Inui's hand and gulped them into his throat as Fuji looks at him enviously. Gross! We actually can't believe he gulped down the juice, which he always claims it to be 'poison'. He told Inui and Tezuka that he had drunk the juice as punishment and he doesn't want to run.  
  
Surprisingly, the strict Tezuka actually allowed him to go. I remember seeing a big sweatdrop on his head. Inui stared him unbelievably. He probably thought that Fuji would be the only one who would enjoy drinking his juice.  
  
When we are back in our cabin, he started crying, wailing, and mourning that he had lost his blueberry-flavoured toothpaste. How am I supposed to sleep in his cries? Then, I came up with a solution.  
  
" Oi, Eiji!" I called to him. Eiji didn't reply me and remained crying and mourning.  
  
" Eiji, I'm giving you my snow mountain flakes toothpaste..." I told him and he stopped his cries immediately and sat up at once.  
  
" HONTOU?!" He asked. I sweatdropped and nodded. He jumped happily on his bed right after I hand him my 'limited edition' toothpaste. After about 2 minutes or so, he ran to the toilet and started puking. I asked him anxiously what happened.  
  
" I... I drank Inui's poison this morning and it's leaving me a disgusting taste in my mouth! ARGH!" I laugh at him.  
  
Now, guess what? He's sleeping soundly on his bed, hugging his teddy bear and holding his 'new collection' in his hand.  
  
I should be going now, diary. Gotta wake up early tomorrow. Otherwise, I might be punished to drink Inui's juice! *Yawn*  
  
Sleepily Yours, Oishi Syuichiro  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Heh, heh... How's it? Funny? Please R+R so that I can make improvements in it! Ja!) 


	5. Day 5 Kaidoh's Entry

(A/N: Eto... It's Kaidoh sempai's turn!) +~+  
  
Day 5  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Hiss... Hiss... Hiss...  
  
Hissingly Yours, Kaidoh Kaoru (blush)  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: *sweatdrop* I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR BEING LAME! REALLY! Kaidoh's my third favourite but I'm actually teasing him! Waah!!! Erm... I wonder if he EVER writes a diary. He'll probably hiss all the way! Ha! *Sorry if I offend any Kaidoh fans! * Anyway, I'm really, really, really sorry about it. But I swear the next entry will be good! It's Momo chan sempai... I mean Momo sempai's entry!) 


	6. Day 6 Momo's Entry

(A/N: Momo chan sempai... I mean Momo sempai's turn!)  
  
+~+  
  
Day 6  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'VE DONE SOMETHING TERRIBLY WRONG TODAY! REALLY WRONG! OH, I FEEL SO GUILTY!  
  
Well, today was the last day of the camp and we were permitted to return home. On my home, I met An. She was dressed up and look as if she has a date with someone. But, she looked pretty sad.  
  
Anyway, I call out for her. She heard me and waved at me. I ran up to her and asked her, " So, what's up?"  
  
" I... Well... Nothing. I just feel kinda of bored. Wanna go my house?"  
  
Well, as a gentleman, I accepted her invitation and went to her house. No one was at her house except the two of us. That is when I did something wrong.  
  
Nobody else was in the room and I locked the door. And there... I DID IT! I... I... ADMIT!  
  
I ATE THE LAST COOKIE IN THE COOKIE JAR!  
  
Guiltily Yours, Momoshiro Takeshi  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Heh, heh, all the hentais out there, what do you think Momo sempai did? Anyway, hope you like and please, R+R!)  
  
(P.S.: Well, I'll upload two entries every week and just a little information, next week's entries belong to Tezuka and Inui! Ja!) 


	7. Day 7 Tezuka's Entry

(A/N: Tezuka sempai no nikki! Hope you'll like it!)  
  
+~+  
  
Day 7  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You should know me well. I'm VERY different when I'm writing a diary and when I'm living in my usual life. And after today... I really have to admit Fuji's good.  
  
Today, Inui paired as up and want us to beat each other. Usually, I could win him easily, but not today. I don't know what happened to him but... I almost lost to him until Inui came. Inui told us that the loser would have to drink his juice after at about 40 minutes later. Fuji immediately acted like he's a beginner and I won the game.  
  
Before Inui announce about the juice, Fuji actually beat me by 3 - 1. Unbelievable? But, it's true. The weirdest thing among all is that... I was having breathing difficulty and he... Actually didn't even sweat. And, his eyes were scary.  
  
After that, I found out from Inui about why he actually could beat me easily. He told me that he told Fuji that the winner would be able to drink his juice. I guess that's why he could win me. But... I wonder what's so good about Inui's juice.  
  
Still, Fuji won me. Not only did he ' won ' in today's match, he actually won me in another category. He received more valentines' chocolates than I did. I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S LIKE HE'S SNATCHING EVERY GIRL FAN OF MINE FROM ME! NOT FAIR!  
  
Mysteriously-Bratty Yours, Tezuka Kunimitsu  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: OKAY! I ADMIT IT'S LAME! Tezuka wouldn't react like this! Sorry if I ever offend any Tezuka fan but this is my FAN FIC, I turn the characters' characteristic if I want to! = P Gomen, gomen! I'll try my VERY best not to spoil his image the next time!)  
  
(P.S.: And yeah, there is more then one entry from each Seigaku members and gomen that I only uploaded one entry! I'm having my test this week and I happen to have no time to type more entries so I could only upload one this week. Gomen!) 


	8. Day 8 Inui's Entry

(A/N: Yo! It's Inui sempai's turn!)  
  
+~+  
  
Day 8  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Data, data, data. I need more data. To be specific, I need more Fuji's data. Let's see what have we got here.  
  
Fuji's Data  
  
1. Loves Inui's Juice.  
  
2. Got the most valentines' chocolates.  
  
3. Creepiest guy among all of us. Okay, maybe it's a tie between him and me. 4. Known as the ' Prodigy '.  
  
Okay, that's all. No new updates. Hey, wait a minute. Fuji is those kind of people who does not allows people to know his abilities. So, what if all those were all just lies? Does that mean...  
  
ALL MY DATA ARE OF NO USE?!  
  
The Data Maniac,  
Inui Sadaharu  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: So, how was that? Sorry if it's not funny enough! Anyway, I'm sorry to update so late. I suppose I can come out with Kawamura's diary this week? Oh yeah, would anyone love it if I include Sakuno's, Hyorio's, Tomoka's and etc. diary? Anyway, thanks for reading this fic and all the reviews! They really make me feel energetic to continue typing the fic! Arigatou, minna san!)  
  
(P.S.: Please, the old thing, remember to R+R!) 


	9. Day 9 Kawamura's Entry

(A/N: YOHO! Kawamura sempai's turn!)  
  
+~+  
  
Day 9  
  
Dear Diary, (A/N: Changes his pen.)  
  
I'M BURNING! COME ON BABY! BETTER TELL ME ALL THE SECRETS THE SEIGAKU STUDENTS WROTE! BURNING AWAY! I'LL TAKE YOUR CHALLENGE AND I'LL SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN KEEP THEIR SECRETS, YOU DUMB DIARY! COME ON BABY!  
  
BURNING AWAY, KAWAMURA TAKASHI (A/N: Oh yeah! Forget to tell you guys. He's writing with a tennis racket-like pen. ^^;)  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: OKAY, OKAY! It's dumb, right? But I really have no idea what is good to write about him! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter no matter if you're a fan of Taka-san or not, ne? Remember, R+R! ^^) 


	10. Day 10 End of Nikki

(A/N: The end of Nikki! Heck... I'll just stop here... Anyway, today's special guest for the Nikki is...)  
  
+~+  
  
Day 10 – "End of Nikki "  
  
Special Guest: Karupin  
  
Nya, nya~  
  
Nya, nya, nya! NYA~~~! Nya~~  
  
Nya, nya, nya, nya...  
  
Nya, nya!  
  
NYA! (Scratches the Nikki into half)  
  
(Ryoma: KARUPIN! What did you do to the Nikki?!)  
  
[Lifeline of Seigaku Nikki: 10 Days]  
  
+~+  
  
(A/N: Well, I know this is pretty lame but... Aww... This shall be the end of Nikki. CIAO~~~!)  
  
(P.S.: Yes, Karupin ended the Nikki by tearing it into two. As for what Karupin was saying, you guys shall just make it up yourself~~!) 


End file.
